


If I'm a freak, you're a monster

by RosieCheeks101



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Acephobia, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, archie is insensitive, as of Episode 2, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieCheeks101/pseuds/RosieCheeks101
Summary: "Don't blame me because you're a freak!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit and I know it's short, lmao, I liked the idea but got bored halfway through

"Don't blame me because you're a freak!" Archie snapped, turning on Jughead, and the dark-haired boy's face fell, angry expression shifting to something simply blank. The fight hadn't originally been serious, had just been a fit of anger that would pass within the hour.

Not anymore. 

"Take that back," he snarled, blinking rapidly to avoid the tears that threateningly pricked at his eyes, "take it back right now.." 

There was a pause of hesitant silence before Archie opened his mouth to apologise, but the pause was just long enough that Jughead had already spun on his heel, muttering curses under his breath as he walked away, "Juggie! Wait, I'm sorry! You know I didn't mean it!" 

"Oh fuck off!" he snapped over his shoulder, "I know you well, Andrews, if you were actually sorry you wouldn't have even hesitated to apologise. It's who you are." 

"I shouldn't've said it," Archie murmured weakly, shorter legs struggling to keep up with his taller friend. 

Jughead huffed an unamused sound and nodded, "No, you shouldn't have," he agreed coldly, "but you did and you can't take it back now. And you clearly believe it, so just.. leave me alone, okay? I can't be around you, Arch." 

Archie froze to a halt in his walking, letting Jughead walk ahead, "You need time, sure, okay. How long?" 

"God, Archie, I can't put a time stamp on it," he rolled his eyes, hands shoved into his pockets, "I'm gonna think it through, and if I decide I can forgive you.. I'll call you. If not, I'll see you when school starts back, yeah?" 

The heartbroken expression that slid across Archie's face stirred something in Jughead, but he quickly pushed it aside. This wasn't his goddamn fault, he wasn't the one who'd gone and insulted something he knew Archie was insecure about. God knew how easy that would be, how many dirty secrets he had on his best friend. 

But he wouldn't stoop that low, no matter how appealing that little voice whispering suggestions in his ear was. Instead he simply sighed, waited for Archie's inevitable objection. 

Was surprised when it didn't came. 

"So no Fourth of July road trip?" he asked croakily, and Jughead pretended not to know what Archie sounded like when he was trying not to cry. 

"I don't think that would be a good idea, no," he agreed in a soft voice, eyes trained on his scuffed Converse Knock-Offs, "I'll, uh, I've gotta go. Promised Ma I'd make dinner," he murmured and started moving again, away from his friend. 

"Love you," Archie called out after him, and Jughead sighed, considered responding like he had every day since he was five. 

Instead he kept on walking.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments !! are v appreciated !!


End file.
